Star Trek Expanded Universe talk:Style
Sasoriza, this is excellent work. There's probably other things that can be added (coming up blank at the moment), but it's a bloody fantastic start, something that really needed to be done. --TimPendragon 22:25, 18 September 2006 (UTC) :Hey, I like praise. More! More! :) But seriously, yeah, I thought it was necessary too. Can help us avoid (or at least smoothe out) the Jamies and Zmans. --Sasoriza 22:43, 18 September 2006 (UTC) ::There should probably be a link to it from the main page, as part of the welcome. --TimPendragon 22:45, 18 September 2006 (UTC) There should probably be a section on categories... --TimPendragon 23:55, 18 September 2006 (UTC) :::Indeed, very good work! Although we should probably have a brief into at the top above the list of sub-sections, maybe just move that first sentence up? - Lieutenant Ayala 00:32, 19 September 2006 (UTC) Chapter/Episode listing Style You know how I feel, Sasoriza (we're on the same page so to speak regarding cleaning this area up - great job!) - but I was thinking can we add a section on how articles are titled. Okay I know, I'm phrasing myself wrong here. For Fan Film Episodes I have been listing them as "Episode Name (Fan Film episode)" - some examples are Return to Doomsday (TotSF episode) or The Savage Empire (Starship Exeter episode). That way there is no confusion on what they are. I basically went with the "big wiki" style for those title names. Personally I think any "chapter" or "episode" of fan fiction or fan films should be listed as "Episode Title (Series name)" or something to that effect. Big Wiki always does it that way and on Memory Alpha they do it only some of the time - figured we should lay the ground work here and now (especially before I really start work on all the Fan Films out there) :-) --Sneg 02:07, 23 September 2006 (UTC) :The series name is only applied on MA and Wikipedia when two shows share an episode name or the episode title is the same as another unrelated article. --Kevin W. 02:25, 23 September 2006 (UTC) ::No. The big wiki puts (TOS episode) after each title. Unless you know of another reference of "I, Mudd" that isn't Star Trek? Personally I think we should do this for the sake of uniformity and not "as needed". --Sneg 02:32, 23 September 2006 (UTC) :::I would tend to agree with Sneg. It just makes more sense to have that be the standard. --TimPendragon 02:34, 23 September 2006 (UTC) ::::Agreed here as well. Trying to look forward and anticipate problems before they develop: In the case of similar titles emerging, it makes more sense to tend to it now, rather than have to turn around later and do moves, redirects and whatever. --Sasoriza 08:22, 23 September 2006 (UTC) :The series name is only applied on MA and Wikipedia when two shows share an episode name or the episode title is the same as another unrelated article. If there aren't two things called "The Savage Empire", then you are creating a roadblock by calling "The Savage Empire (Starship Exeter episode)" because i was looking for an article called "The Savage Empire" -- and i don't feel like doing the extra typing EVERY time i make a link to that particlar installment. please try to adopt a more logical policy here. its so easy to move a page to disambiguate than it is to apply a uniformity where none is called for. -- Captain M.K.B. 15:38, 5 October 2006 (UTC) You have two different rules about capitalization. Is one for links and the other for titles? It should specify.-Ethan J Brown (talk) 04:21, January 15, 2013 (UTC)